


Problemas

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Llega la navidad y Furihata Kouki está en problemas ¿Qué regalarle a alguien que aparentemente lo tiene todo?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 7





	Problemas

**Author's Note:**

> Día 15 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

Kouki estaba en problemas. Había llegado el día de Navidad y él seguía sin regalo para Seijuurou. Había pensado y calculado tanto qué regalarle a su novio y al final se había quedado sin tiempo.

Resultaba sumamente difícil elegir un regalo para alguien como él. ¿Debía ser algo costoso? ¿Algo hecho a mano? ¿Algo relacionado al trabajo?

Para estas tres ideas surgían problemas: el costo de un regalo pondría a Akashi incómodo, un regalo hecho a mano en cambio pondría a Kouki incómodo porque temía echarlo a perder y un día libre de trabajo no sería regalo para alguien adicto a ello como Akashi y dentro de ese punto tampoco quería darle algún artículo de oficina.

Había agotado todas las opciones. Para su cumpleaños consiguió regalarle justo a tiempo una cena juntos en las aguas termales por lo tanto eso ya no era opción.

Ahora estaba desesperado y hasta tuvo la terrible idea de preguntar a Kuroko qué podría ser lo ideal... Y no, en definitiva no tomaría su idea de ponerse un moño y entregarse a sí mismo como regalo, sería demasiado embarazoso y temía a la reacción de Seijuurou, sea esta mala o buena.

Pero el tiempo se agotaba. Seijuurou llegaría en unas cuantas horas y Kouki cada vez estaba más desesperado. No había de otra. Tendría que hacerlo.

Tomó el teléfono y discó varios números. Comenzó así con su plan.

Akashi Seijuurou estaba agotado. Había regresado de su viaje de trabajo justo a tiempo para pasar la navidad con Kouki a quien ya extrañaba con fervor. En su bolsillo tenía el regalo perfecto y esperaba sea aceptado. Akashi estaba algo nervioso por ello.

Ingresó al apartamento que compartían desde hace aproximadamente dos años y se extrañó pues estaba todo a oscuras. Ni siquiera el árbol de navidad que con tanto cariño arreglaron estaba encendido.

No pudo evitar preocuparse. Dónde estaría Kouki.

Encendió la luz y vio una nota en la mesa de la sala. Se acercó y lo tomó, era la letra de Kouki y decía: 

Estoy fuera. Espérame.

Akashi no pudo evitar entristecerse. Quería ver a Kouki en ese mismo instante.

Tomó entonces su celular para llamarlo y preguntarle qué ocurría. Pero antes de poder marcar, este comenzó sonar. Era Kouki quien lo llamaba y contestó entonces sin demorarse.

— Kouki, ¿Dónde estás?

— Sei, lo siento mucho por no recibirte en casa pero ya estoy de vuelta. —respondió Kouki adivinando que Seijuurou ya estaba en el apartamento. Sonaba sin aire.

— ¿Pero dónde fuiste?

— Lo sabrás cuando llegue. Pero antes necesito un favor.

— Claro. Haría lo que fuera por ti. —contestó al pedido Seijuurou.

Kouki pareció quedarse aún más sin aire porque tardó en responder:

— Te quiero Seijuurou.

— Yo más, Kouki. Pero dime qué ocurre, qué necesitas. —preguntó Seijuurou ya preocupado.

— Necesito que entres a la habitación y te quedes allí unos minutos. Solo hasta que llegue y todo esté listo. —pidió Kouki

— No puedo esperar más por verte. Te quiero aquí, ahora. —dijo Akashi. Haría todo por Kouki pero no soportaba más el no poder verlo y la falta de aire de Kouki le inquietaba.

— Por favor Seijuurou. Te lo prometo, valdrá la pena.

La promesa de Kouki logró convencer a Akashi.

— Te daré cinco minutos —respondió Akashi cediendo todo lo que podía.

— Que sean diez. Es todo lo que necesito —dijo Kouki y colgó el celular.

Akashi fue a la habitación y una vez encerrado dentro comenzó su cuenta regresiva. No tardó en escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse y cómo los pasos apresurados de Kouki sonaron por la sala.

Pasaron cinco minutos. Akashi no podía contenerse más. Así que solo le dio dos minutos más y salió.

Lo que vio puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Allí estaba Kouki, iluminado por el ya encendido árbol de navidad. Estaba de espaldas por lo tanto no lo vio entrar. Además, estaba ocupado decorando la sala con unos globos navideños. Se fijó en la mesa del comedor y vio una torta en el centro mismo. En su entorno habían varios regalos navideños y alguna que otra carta.

Akashi avanzó lentamente hasta llegar hasta Kouki y lo abrazó fuertemente. Kouki solo se sobresaltó un poco. Y giró para poder abrazar mejor a Seijuurou.

— Sabía que no podrías esperar los diez minutos. —se lamentó un poco Kouki.

— No debiste haber pedido lo imposible. —contestó al reclamo Seijuurou.

— Ven, tengo algunas cosas que mostrarte —dijo Kouki agarrando la mano de Seijuurou y llevándolo a la mesa de la sala.

Seijuurou pudo fijarse mejor en los objetos esparcidos por la mesa. Cada regalo tenía un sobre.

— Me hubiese gustado que todos estuvieran aquí. Pero cada quien ya tenía planes o no podrían llegar por estar lejos.

— ¿Todos? —preguntó extrañado Seijuurou.

— Sí, todos —contestó Kouki tomando una de las cajas— Ten, son para ti.

Seijuurou tomó la caja y se fijó en el sobre: estaba firmado por Mibuchi Reo. 

Kouki agarró entonces otro sobre y antes de que Seijuurou pregunte algo le mostró el nombre del remitente: era Kuroko Tetsuya.

— ¿Cómo...? —comenzó a preguntar Seijuurou.

— Llamé a cada uno de nuestros amigos y les conté que quería hacerte sentir especial este día. Ellos me entregaron los regalos que tenían preparado para ti. Y los que viven lejos o no pudieron hacerlo escribieron las cartas. No fue fácil ir a la tienda y conseguir que los impriman pero tenía un contacto en una empresa y todo resultó bien. —dijo Kouki hablando rápidamente— Quiero que te sientas feliz, quiero que tengas en mente que eres importante para todos nosotros, quiero que te sientas querido por cada uno de nuestros amigos y, por supuesto, quiero que tu rostro se ilumine con felicidad al ir abriendo cada regalo y leyendo cada carta escrita pensando solo en ti...

Seijuurou no pudo contenerse más. Abrazó a Kouki fuertemente y lo besó en los labios transmitiéndole todo el cariño y afecto que sentía. No fue suficiente para demostrarlo todo pero ya sabía qué hacer para cambiar esa situación.

— Es momento de que recibas mi regalo —dijo Seijuurou cortando con el beso.

Dio un paso atrás y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodilló frente a Kouki.

Kouki abrió los ojos con sorpresa y quedó mudo.

— No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo mi mente conjura imágenes tuyas haciendo que mi corazón lata con más fuerza y llenando mi pecho de un sentimiento cálido y acogedor. Siempre que estoy lejos de ti, busco en mí un recuerdo tangible de nuestro amor. Sé que es imposible encerrar todo el cariño que te tengo en un objeto. Todo el afecto... Todo el amor... Pero, —se interrumpió Seijuurou y sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Kouki no pudo evitar contener la respiración y Seijuurou continuó hablando:— quiero de todas formas que este objeto represente cada sentimiento que tengo por ti y lo tengas siempre contigo para recordarme siempre como la persona que te amará por toda la eternidad.

Seijuurou abrió la caja. En su interior brillaba un anillo.

El rostro de Kouki adquirió todos los colores antes de quedarse en un rojo intenso. Estaba mudo.

— ¿Aceptas usarlo como símbolo de mis sentimientos por ti? Mis sentimientos serán eternos y yo portaré el anillo gemelo de este si me aceptas con mis defectos y virtudes y en especial con las ganas de marcarte como mío ante todo el mundo.

— ¡Sí! —Kouki recuperó el habla— Te amo Akashi Seijuurou. Y acepto este anillo como símbolo de tus sentimientos y también de los míos. Seré eternamente tuyo así como tú serás eternamente mío.

Kouki no se aguantó más y abrazó a Seijuurou con fuerza besándolo cuando se encontró envuelto en los brazos de Seijuurou. Este correspondió profundizando aún más el beso.

Ambos estaban extasiados.

Kouki no podía creer el rumbo que tomó la noche y comenzó a reír con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad cayendo de sus ojos. Seijuurou en cambio no perdía oportunidad y robaba besos a Kouki entre cada risa.

La felicidad de ambos era plena. La noche fue amena y estuvo llena de besos, suspiros y risas por parte de ambos.

Había comenzado el día con problemas para Kouki y nervios para Seijuurou, pero había terminado con ambos entrelazados en la cama perdiéndose el uno en el otro.


End file.
